Valentine's Day Shopping
by BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Sebastian doesn't like shopping, but he likes taking Kurt shopping. Because he likes spoiling Kurt, likes making him smile, and likes how Kurt will let Sebastian fuck him in a dressing room at least once before the end of the trip.


**Pairing: Kurt/Sebastian**

**Prompt: Sebastian doesn't like shopping, but he likes taking Kurt shopping. Because he likes spoiling Kurt, likes making him smile, and likes how Kurt will let Sebastian fuck him in a dressing room at least once before the end of the trip.**

**Words: ~2600**

**Kinks: Blowjob, fingering, anal sex, in public.**

* * *

Sebastian might not admit to anything, but he rather likes fallowing his boyfriend shopping more or less every weekend. It isn't because he enjoys being dragged all over the place until his feet ache - he actually _really_ hates that part, and has spent more than enough of his 'allowance' on professional masseuses.

No, it's really because he loves the way Kurt will light up when he finds an article of clothing (or an accessory, or anything really) that he wants. It's because at the end of the day Sebastian likes spoiling his boyfriend to no ends, even if it had taken months for Kurt to stop trying to refuse when Sebastian wanted to buy him something.

"_I'm the rich one here_," Sebastian had reminded him once, which had earned him nothing but a glare and a huff before Kurt had left him alone at the mall and driven back home.

The fallowing week Kurt had allowed him to buy him one of those McQueenie-whatever jackets when they'd driven down to Columbus for a proper shopping trip. Sebastian hadn't missed the small smile tugging on the corners of his boyfriend's lips when he'd paid for the pricey item.

It also didn't hurt to watch one's boyfriend strut their stuff for hours when they'd found heaps of clothing to try on. Those times usually ends with Sebastian crowding Kurt back into the dressing room and blowing him off, alternatively fucking him until somebody knocks on the door.

* * *

What Sebastian does not understand is why Kurt wishes to explore the mall this particular Saturday. The countertenor was after all one of those 'romantics' that Sebastian usually despised like the plague – nothing but a bunch of sappy, clingy bastards in his experience – and yet he wanted to spend Valentine's Day roaming the subpar shops of the Lima mall.

"I don't get it," Sebastian tells him as Kurt examines one of the numerous pieces of skinny jeans before them. "I thought you'd want some over the top picnic or some crap. Dozens of roses and the typical corny dinner date. What gives?"

"Why should we do those things on Valentine's Day when we don't do them normally?" Kurt asks him, the jeans being deemed not worthy of his grace and put back on the rack. "Valentine's Day is nothing but a holiday created to sell flowers, chocolate and silly stuffed animals."

"Really?" Sebastian wonders doubtfully. Somehow he feels like this is some sort of test. They might have dated for almost a year now, but he still can't figure Kurt out more often than not. There's just something that doesn't make sense about this. "You really don't want the 'romantic gestures' and the 'heartfelt declarations'?"

"Not really, no," Kurt admits, turning around and gathering Sebastian into his arms. "I may be... somewhat of a romantic when it comes to movies and stuff," Kurt concedes, laying his head on Sebastian's shoulder, "but I would never want that in real life. Not really. It would get boring to get roses handed to you at every turn after all." He stands up tall again, looking into Sebastian's green eyes. "Besides, I like how your idea of being romantic is letting me drive your car. Or how you don't comment when I get second – and third – helpings when we have cheesecake. Or how you will sometimes hang out when I work at the shop, and I know you don't do that because you like me greasy like you tell me. I'll admit I even like it when you force me into letting you pay for the clothes I can't normally afford. It's sweet. You're sweet. But most of all – it's _real_."

"So no public serenades then?" Sebastian asks, grinning as he pretends to try to catch someone's attention and call off just that.

It makes Kurt laugh as well as punch his shoulder. "Jerk."

"You love me," Sebastian smiles.

"God help me, but I do," Kurt agrees, pecking Sebastian quickly before standing back and raising one eyebrow. "Now, while these jeans were horrible I did see some in the back that I wanted to try on. Meet me in the dressing rooms in a few minutes?"

Sebastian knows there is nothing in the back Kurt fancies, but he nods anyway, a grin working it's way onto his lips as he understands exactly what Kurt wants. "Sure."

"Good."

And then Kurt is strutting away, weaving his way through the many racks of clothing towards the dressing rooms, and Sebastian looks on, eyes lingering on the swaying hips of his boyfriend. Now he's just teasing, Sebastian thinks, and smiles as he moves to fallow.

At a more subdued pace of course. Kurt had after all said a few minutes.

As he navigates his way through the more or less empty store he adjusts himself sneakily. While he might be a kinky son of a bitch he is not as much of an exhibitionist as one might think. Clothing and bathroom stall sex aside he much prefers other private venues for such things. They do after all offer much more possibilities.

Not that he would say no should Kurt sometime ask him to let Kurt ride him in the Navigator. That would be fun.

Glancing around to see if anybody's watching he slinks into the small room with the dressing room stalls. God he can't wait for whatever Kurt has planned.

"Kurt?" he asks, trying to figure out which stall his boyfriend is hiding in.

Before he knows it he's grabbed from behind and dragged into one of the stalls, the door pretty much slammed shut as he's pushed against it. There's lips on his; soft, sweet lips that are so deliciously familiar and it doesn't take him long to kiss Kurt back. Hands reaching up to hold onto Kurt's chestnut-colored locks Sebastian delves in, fusing his mouth even closer than before.

Hands are traveling along his back, caressing the flexing muscles as Sebastian allows Kurt to tangle their tongues together. He allows Kurt to take charge of the kiss – he is after all extremely hot when assertive and somewhat dominant like this.

Honestly, as long as Kurt will let him bury himself into that gorgeous ass Sebastian will allow Kurt whatever, it'll be worth it.

"What do you want, huh Kurt?" Sebastian stutters out quietly, mindful of their present location and not keen on being interrupted. "Tell me," he says before latching on to the juncture of the shorter teens throat, sucking on the bared skin there.

"Fuck me, Bas," Kurt pants, equally quietly, equally aware of their surroundings but also needing and craving like crazy. "Need you to fuck me, now."

"Fuck, yes," Sebastian murmurs, nipping the skin beneath his mouth once more before forcing Kurt to back away from him. And dragging his eyes over the form of his boyfriend he smirks. "Were in a hurry I take it?"

Before him Kurt is standing with his shirt already buttoned opened and hanging off his shoulders, the thin jacket he'd worn above it laying in the corner behind him.

"Shut up and get over here," Kurt snarks, but fondly so, rolling his eyes as he leans back against the wall. The wall which thankfully isn't adorned with one of those gargantuan mirrors that tend to fill up these kind of stalls, Sebastian reflects distantly.

He is quick however to acquiesce Kurt's command, and gladly so, kneeling before the pale teen with clear intentions. It's only moments after he's tugged the pants down to get free access that he's licking a broad stripe from Kurt's balls to the tip of his cock. There he swirls his tongue around the head before gripping the base of it with his hand and continues with licking the length all over.

Above him Kurt is releasing the faintest of mewls and whimpers, and when Sebastian glances up he can see how the countertenor is biting at his own fingers to stew off the noise wanting to get past his lips.

Smirking where he mouths at Kurt's gorgeous pink cock Sebastian finds the small bottle of lube in his pocket – along with a square foil packet – and quickly lathers his fingers with the fluid. Bringing his slick fingers up to Kurt's crack he begins lapping even more attentively at the length before him. He swirls his fingers round and round Kurt's twitching rim, relaxing the muscle as well as teasing his boyfriend. Sebastian loves teasing Kurt; loves how flustered Kurt will get when he's forced to beg Sebastian for what he wants, loves how angry and frustrated Kurt will become when he doesn't get what he clearly wants. Sadly there isn't enough time – not to mention privacy – to rile Kurt up the way Sebastian wants to, but he can give himself this at least.

It's a small consolation price when Kurt's hips buck back against his fingers impatiently.

"Come on Bas," Kurt whispers, fingers finding Sebastian's hair and tugging, sending pleasurable sparks down his spine. "Get on with it."

Releasing Kurt from where he'd mouthed at the head Sebastian grins lasciviously. "Calm your horses princess, good things come for those who waits or something like that."

"Ass," Kurt breathes, then whines shortly when Sebastian promptly goes back to suck the pinkish head into his mouth. And only a mere second after that Sebastian breeches the rim of Kurt's hole, quick but gently pushing two fingers into the tight heat of his boyfriend. "So good, so good," Kurt whimpers, stifling a moan when Sebastian tongues the slit of his cock before swallowing him down.

Sebastian likes sucking cock well enough; it isn't something he loves doing more than anything – that's more Kurt's favorite than his – but he will admit to loving the sounds he can bring out of his older boyfriend like this. There really is nothing like making Kurt forget where they are because he's so good at what he does. And right now Kurt is outright moaning like a whore.

"You have to be quiet Kurt," Sebastian reminds him reluctantly, licking the crown of Kurt's cock teasingly, still pumping his two fingers into his boyfriend, stretching him out. "Don't want to draw any unwanted attention, now do we?"

"N-no," Kurt admits softly, biting his lower lip to keep the noises in.

"Good," Sebastian praises, adding a third finger to Kurt's fluttering hole as he swallows Kurt down again.

In the end it isn't long at all until Kurt is more than ready for Sebastian to fuck him, and after rolling the condom onto himself and slicking himself up he's soon pushing himself inside the pale teen. Kurt had been given just enough time to drag his pants down one of his long, long legs, and therefor has the garment pooled around one foot whereas the other – naked – leg is woven around Sebastian's middle.

Sebastian rather likes how exposed Kurt comes to be in a position like that.

"O-oh," Kurt sighs, happy for finally being filled the way he wants to. "Feels so good."

"Mhmm," Sebastian agrees, tilting Kurt's lips up for a soft kiss. "Happy Valentine's babe."

"Mmm, happy Valentine's Bas," Kurt mumbles, hands weaving around Sebastian's neck. "Now please fuck me already."

Sebastian huffs, but acquiesces. "Greedy little son of a bitch."

"You know it," Kurt smirks, mouth falling open into an 'o' when Sebastian sets a somewhat quick pace from the start. "O-oh god..."

"Name's Sebastian, but thank you," Sebastian grins, earning a smack to the back of his head.

"Don't be an ass, Bas," Kurt scolds quietly, breath stuttering as Sebastian keeps fucking him.

"Mmm, I'd much rather fuck one," Sebastian murmurs, teeth finding Kurt's ear and nibbling as he thrusts inside the wanton teen.

"You can take the slut out of the whorehouse, but you can't take the whorehouse out of the slut..." Kurt mumbles, fingers tangling in the short hair of Sebastian's neck as he bares his neck for the younger teen.

"You know it," Sebastian smirks, mouth finding the long stretch of skin presented to him.

"Just shut up and fuck me," Kurt sighs, hips bucking down to meet with Sebastian's thrusts.

"I can do that," Sebastian agrees, lifting Kurt up properly so he can plunge inside even deeper.

With Kurt holding on for dear life Sebastian pounds his way in and out, his cock delving deep inside and stretching Kurt wide. The countertenor is panting brokenly against his shoulder, which only spurs Sebastian on to jab his dick in even harder and deeper than before.

They're both quiet as Kurt begins to jerk himself off in time with Sebastian's thrust, both of them knowing that unless they're actively moaning out their pleasure and praises nobody will actually hear them, yet neither of them willing to let out the sighs and whimpers lingering on the tip of their tongues. This is not their first rodeo, as it were, and they're mindful not to let on to anybody what they're doing.

"Are you close?" Sebastian asks, gritting his teeth when Kurt bites onto his shoulders and nods once, twice. "Me too."

In fact, his hips only stutters up a dozen or so more times before he spills into the condom, and Sebastian can feel Kurt clench around him not long after when he too comes – coating his pale, nimble fingers and stomach in white, ropy cum.

Kurt's nuzzling himself in against Sebastian's neck as he pulls out of his boyfriend and lets him down again onto his trembling feet. The condom is disposed into a small plastic bag Sebastian had brought with him – as said, not the first time he'd done this, he's familiar with the distinct lack of trashcans in the Lima mall. When he turns back to Kurt the pale countertenor is busy licking up the cum from his fingers, making Sebastian's cock twitch interestedly at the sight.

It really isn't his fault he needs to kiss Kurt deeply after seeing something like that.

"You know, you're rather good at that," Kurt tells him softly when he draws back again, mouthing at his boyfriend's clavicle. "At least for a meerkat."

"Right back at ya, gay-face," Sebastian mutters fondly against Kurt's silky-soft hair. "Now come on, I think I heard someone come in here a while ago, and I wouldn't be surprised if they're still here getting off on us."

Kurt smacks his arm. "Way to ruin a moment, Bas."

"What moment?" Sebastian smirks, pinching Kurt's exposed butt.

"Oh you," Kurt sighs, bending down to pull on his pants again.

* * *

Soon enough they're leaving the store, giggling like twelve-year-olds when they notice the clerks horrified expressions when they pass they hadn't been quite as quiet as they'd though.

"By the way," Kurt mentions as they pass one of the numerous flower-shops that are open for the holiday. "If you'd like to we could still do that 'typical corny dinner date' you mentioned earlier."

"Why? Changed your mind about Valentine's?" Sebastian wonders, eyes flying back to the flowers they'd just passed. Hell, he might not be much of a romantic himself, but if that's what Kurt wanted he sure as hell would do whatever it took to please him.

"Not really," Kurt grins. "Just hungry."


End file.
